Conventional full bin indicators for shredder apparatuses typically require some sort of electronic component in order to alert a user that the bin is full. One such device utilizes an infrared signal to recognize the accumulation of bin contents. Another device involves a mechanical flap that actuates an electronic switch when the bin has reached capacity.
Full bin indicators having electronic components tend to be expensive and are prone to electrical failure. A mechanical full bin indicator in accordance with the present invention provides a cost-effective way of alerting a user when a shredder bin has reached capacity.